


sleepover

by girlsarewolves



Series: femfeb collection [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-P5 Base Game, Reminiscing, assume they're in college at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “You ever miss it?”“Hmm?” Makoto absently murmurs for clarification though her eyes and attention remain fixed on the paper she’s working on. The essay is due in a week, but Makoto still likes to stay on top of her studies, even if she’s no longer as consumed by them as she once was.“Some things never change,” Ann says with bemused affection. “Anyway, I asked if you miss it. Being a Phantom Thief.”
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Series: femfeb collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is post the base game, but I don't think it's necessarily non-compliant with Royal based on what I know of it? I really liked the relationship with these two and saw a lot of potential for more.

* * *

“You ever miss it?”

“Hmm?” Makoto absently murmurs for clarification though her eyes and attention remain fixed on the paper she’s working on. The essay is due in a week, but Makoto still likes to stay on top of her studies, even if she’s no longer as consumed by them as she once was.

“Oh, come on, student prez,” Ann teases from the bed. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Makoto blinks, because she doesn’t actually - she realizes now she didn’t even register Ann’s original question. “Wait, what are we talking about?”

Ann just laughs and rolls onto her stomach, knees bent so her feet sway upwards, never touching the pillows. Her hair is down for once, falling in soft waves over her shoulders to cover her chest. It’s an entirely unexpected sight, to be honest - Takamaki Ann, lounging naked on her bed, perfectly at ease.

Not that Makoto is complaining.

“Some things never change,” Ann says with bemused affection. “Anyway, I asked if you miss it. Being a Phantom Thief.”

A soft pang of bittersweet grief flares in Makoto’s chest. Being a Phantom Thief. How could she not miss it? When she finally found purpose that resonated with her. When she found meaningful connections with others. When she was finally - finally - able to reach her sister who was withdrawing more and more every day.

“All the time,” she finally answered in total honesty. 

There’s a softness to Ann’s smile that tells Makoto her girlfriend feels much the same way. “Yeah. All the intrigue and the planning, the thrill of success - but also helping people. And...the meetings. Hanging out.” Her tone is wistful now, eyes downcast. The smile has faded some. “I miss just being with everyone, you know?”

Makoto pushes her chair away from her desk and trots over to the bed to lay down next to Ann. “Yeah. I know. Even all the times where we were scared of people turning on us or being afraid of failure, we were all together. Plus, it helped me see things I might never have noticed on my own. About others, or myself.”

“About me?” Ann asks with a teasing grin, but there’s an almost timid sincerity in her voice that exposes her vulnerability. It’s touching to know that they’ve reached a point where not only Ann feels safe enough to let it slip out, but Makoto can instantly pick up on it.

“Especially you,” she teases back and leans forward to rest her forehead against Ann’s. “You know, that essay can wait. I think it’s time for round three.”

“Hell yeah!”

* * *


End file.
